American Samoa (1kyh)
American Samoa is a small island east of Australia. Compared to much of Terra Psidium at this time, American Samoa is full of life despite being only a small archipelago. With a variety of flora and comparatively limited fauna, some extraordinary behaviour. One some islands, the main grazer is a terrestrial mollusc, which is preyed upon by an amphibian. Species Surviving Extinct After the Event Forest American Samoa's forests are rich in plant life, with a variety of species. The peacock plume rises above the canopy. Red beadtrees and Chinese privet make up the rest of the tree species. On the islands of Ofu and Olosega, as well as the Rose Atoll, the red beadtree is the only tree species, with a limited variety of shrubs. Bermuda grass also grows in patches where the light shines between the trees. Kudzu covers trees in areas where the woodland isn't so thick. Arrowhead vines grow along the banks of rivers and other waterways. These forests are home to mosquitos, which feed from the flowers and fruit. They are fed upon by common house geckos on all islands but the rose atoll. The doves are present elsewhere as well, having been blown between the islands by strong winds.The doves are present here, though normally only if there are suitable cliffaces or similar nesting sites available. The pacific rat has spread to all islands except Tutuila and Aunu'u. They feed on plant material and mosquitos, as well as rosy wolf snails, which, like the giant african land snails which inhabit the two islands where there are no pacific rats. They feed on low-level plants, especially arrowhead plants because of their colsee proximity to water. These mollusc species feed on plant material, but can only inhabit moist areas. Cane toads will leave streams in search of food such as the slow-moving snails, though they only leave in the cool night, returning to water by day. Shrubland In places, only shrubs can grow numerously, rather than trees, due to poor soils. Here, cobbler's pegs, kudzu and arrowhead plants grow. Once again, arrowhead vines grow close to water. This is also the only biome in which the giant sensitive plant grows. Trees do grow here. Peacock plumes stand out as great wooden spires, and Chinese privet dots the landscape. Bermuda grass also grows wherever light reaches. Furthermore, the cochineal prickly pear grows here. The shrubland's animals are similar to those in the forest. There are fewer snails, and those that live here stay only in thickly grown areas. They travel between thickets under shadow cover, especially in wet weather. Pigeons peck at fruit and seeds, as well as mosquitos. Once again, the common house gecko is also insectivorous. Pacific rats run between the stems of wody shrubs searching for anything they can eat. Grassland American Samoa's grassland occurs largely in drier or more coastal areas. The single grass species, Bermuda grass thrives. It can tolerate arid climates. Kudzu grows in great blankets. Wild water lemon plants produce fruits which feed mosquitos, rock doves and the pacific rat. The rat can also catch mosquitos with it's protocarnivorous adaptations, though it can't gain nutrition from them. There are a few other shrub and herb species, and trees grow either individually or in vary small clumps of a few plants. Cochineal prickly pears grow here. Snails and pacific rats will occassionally eat their flesh. This biome is similar to shrubland. There is a notable lack of grazers here, and so pacific rats go some way to replacing them. Interestinly, giant African land snails, where present, are the primary grazer. They spend most of their time under the cover of shrubs and other plants, but in wet weather, especially at night, these snails come out to feed. In response, predators, namely the cane toad, come out to eat them. Streams, rivers and lakes Purple nutsedge grows along the banks of rivers in poor soils, but arrowhead vines outcompete it for light where they can grow. The common water hyacinth grows in slow water and lakes. In still water, the hyacinths form a carpet over the surface. Mosquito larvae live in similar conditions, and keep to the surface between the leaves. The hyacinths also provide nectar to the adult mosquitos. These areas are home to both fish species. The Mozambique tilapia is the main aquatic herbivore. It is omnivorous, feeding on the water hyacinths, and occassionally other floating vegetation. It also eats mosquito larvae and detrital material. On the island of Ta'u, the tilapia must compete with the western mosquitofish, a far smaller fish which specialises in eating the larvae, and also takes detritus. Cane toads take mosquitofish and young tilapia when they get the chance. Also, whilst not actually aquatic, the rosy wolf snail and the giant African land snail prefer damp conditions, and so are often found near streams, especially in forest where there is plenty of edible vegetation. Category:South Pacific Category:Countries Category:1kyh